Prior to the present invention and the copending parent application U.S. Ser. No. 083,380 having issue date Mar. 9, 1982 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,318,314 the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, the reversal mechanisms of ratcheting of ratchet wrenches has always necessitated a separate and distinct reversal switch apart from the normally-gripped handle of the ratchet wrench, and the handle of the ratchet wrench revolved during a non-driving ratcheting stroke of the shaft and handle of the prior art ratchet wrenches. A typical prior art patent illustrating the above-noted turning (revolving) of the handle during the ratcheting stroke of oscillation is U.S. Pat. No. 4,086,829 dated May 2, 1978 to Hudgins. Both that prior art patent and also the U.S. Pat. No. 3,372,781 dated Mar. 12, 1968 to Fulton illustrate the use of separate switches for reversing direction of ratcheting, the action being by force transmission by other than the normal drive shaft of the ratchet wrench. There has therefore been present the difficulty of properly retaining a tight grip on the handle when it rotates during ratcheting, together with necessity of a two-hand operation--one to hold the wrench and the other to flip the separate button or switch apart from normal handle gripping. Also, as compared to the force-transmitting mechanism in the head of the ratchet wrench of the prior parent application above-noted transmitted through the pawl itself, and likewise as compared to the torque of the parent application handle mechanism through a spring-structure thus requiring a sturdy spring structure to endure against breakage of the spring when subjected to large forces, the invention of the present application deals with such disadvantages and difficulties.